


Bury your secrets in my skin

by Viviena



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, M/M, not much of that stuff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: A prompt on tumblr said: Glauca/Ulric; Nyx founds out earlier that Drautos is a spy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it mostly overnight and I'm not exactly proud of it x))

The first time Nyx noticed the heat in captain’s gaze when their eyes met he was sure he misunderstood. No way. No way in hell Drautos would look at him with that intention. And more so, no way he would act on it even if he did. That’s what he told himself, but the possibility already wormed its way into his mind, bringing vivid pictures with it.

So maybe later he quipped a risky joke or two. Maybe there was a provocation in the way he held himself. There definitely were more looks. More touches too.

Lingering pats on the back or brushing off of the imaginary dust from his shoulders by the captain, leaving him with scorching hot imprints of possibilities and half hard dick in the middle of the crowded briefing room. 

Drautos seemed to have lost all sense of personal space. He would stand a breath away using every extra inch to look down on him and comment how Galahdian-blue coat tails on his uniform were inappropriate and dangerous, because they could be used to tie him up. In the battle. With a distinct pause between the statements. 

It was their old argument usually pissing him off but now Nyx could only smirk and tilt his head inquiringly. Not stepping down from a dare: “I guess if you are into that. Sir.” 

The tension between them coiled and grew ready to snap, attracting attention of the others.

There were snide remarks in the changing room about how Nyx could probably use a disciplinary fuck and captain an outlet to unwind his progressively fouler mood. Nyx didn’t actually disagree. 

There was a clear mutual attraction but Nyx could understand the problems too. It wasn’t very professional or even ethical for his captain to make a proposition like that to a subordinate. Nyx was sure that Drautos wouldn’t act if there was even a hint of coercion in the set up. And there was by the virtue of their positions. Despite the fact that Nyx was very eager and demonstrated it blatantly, probably bordering on needy. 

So they could either circle each other to eternity and die of blue balls or actually do something about it and it was entirely up to Nyx.

With that thought he found himself trailing through the dark corridors of the Citadel well after the end of the working hours, knowing for sure that there were no Glaives around save for maybe some unlucky bastard on the guard duty outside and that their captain was still in his office serving overtime as always.

He felt giddy and aroused and like he was maybe going to make a fool of himself but the tension was truly unbearable during last few days, making him retreat for a jerk off in a bathroom stall half way through the training routine after feeling that hot stare watching over his every movement.

They were going to fuck or talk like adults and lay it out in the open why they really shouldn’t. He was ready for either option but the prep he has done and lube in his pocket said enough for what he was hoping for.

Nyx rapped his knuckles on the door and tugged the handle not waiting for an invitation. It was very certainly closed. He waited for a moment and knocked again feeling a bit stupid about maybe missing the moment captain left, while he was stretching his ass in the bathroom. But there was a light from under the door so he had to still be there. There also were like three adjacent rooms inside so he could possibly not hear the knocking. 

Nyx paused for a second contemplating his choices. Could wait, or knock harder… or do something reckless, maybe deserving a punishment. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to stop that train of thoughts before it could prevent him from walking straight. He was already sporting a semi.

Nyx pulled out one of his kukri and stuffed it in the gap under the door. He bent over to see if it was completely in the room inside and warped there, half dreading half wishing for Titus Drautos to see him materializing just like that on his hands and knees.

Luckily or unfortunately the captain wasn’t in the room. There was a muffled voice from the one to the right, with strategic maps all over the walls, though. Nyx hesitated. If captain was not alone or even on speaker with someone (who knows, maybe the King?), the situation could become an awkward mess. Or maybe he was just muttering to himself? Didn’t hurt to check in advance and make a swift departure if it wasn’t the case. 

Nyx carefully stalked to the mostly closed door, staying out of sight from the inside. Damn, he was on speaker with someone after all. But the conversation itself made him pause in confusion, as did the cold and flat tone of voice he never heard from Drautos before. 

“…as expected. Not all of them of course but if the treaty would be publicly announced, some might tilt to the right side.”

“When, dear general. Not if. It’s not a possibility, but a mere formality soon to be settled by your humble servant,” answered the unfamiliar voice on the com line over annunciating and drawling each word in an exceptionally annoying manner. 

“I stand by my plan. It’s a demonstration of magitek power, we send all types of troops in our disposal but more importantly remind Lucis about the Diamond Weapon and then command retreat. Give it one day and the council will start demanding any action. It will also create more backlash from the Glaives if… when he yields.”

Nyx stared in the space in utter disbelief of what he just heard. 

“If you say so, they are your pets, after all. I admit that Diamond Weapon is a rare commodity I would rather unleash on Insomnia then in the middle of nowhere. But it may be arranged. Why store away trump cards if we go all in? Might as well use them all. The Emperor wouldn’t mind, I guarantee.”

“It’s your task to persuade him,” Drautos said indifferently. “It’s easier to make a scare outside of the capital. No need to make the job harder for ourselves and create unnecessary ruins for us to clean up later.”

“Oh but general, you are mistaken here. Insomnia must be adequately ruined. I assure you it’s a very-very important fragment of the symphony I am conducting.”

“I don’t care about this city. But if your personal plans get in my way…”

“No worries, no worries at all. I won’t ever think to inconvenience you, my friend. The plans I harbor lie in a whole other dimension and perfectly align with yours. I know your passionate desire to be the cause of King Regis’ early demise and applaud the dedication and restrain you exhibited all these long years.”

Nyx staggered back but still clearly heard them exchange goodbyes. 

“Chancellor.”

“General Glauca, have a pleasant evening.” 

He should have run but Nyx was frozen to the spot unable to comprehend how and why that could be happening. He made a few more steps back but then the door flew open and Titus Drautos was there. Narrowing his eyes at the sight of the intruder. 

“Nyx. What are you doing here?”

He couldn’t say a word. His thoughts were racing in all directions but he could only stare at the man he though he knew. The level of hurt this betrayal caused was unlike anything Nyx could imagine. But also he had to act on it. His instincts called for a fight but he knew well enough he would loose and then no one will know until it will be too late. But if he tried to bolt now he probably wouldn’t even make it. He had to walk away from this room without raising a suspicion and somehow get to talk directly to the King.

Not raising a suspicion was a hard part, since captain was scowling and slowly crossing the room, probably ready to strike. 

“How did you get inside?”

Nyx frantically urged himself to say something.

“I warped. Pushed the knife under the door.”

“Ever the clever one,” Drautos said and there was a dangerous edge in his tone.

Nyx was very sure he wouldn’t be able to construct a passable lie if there was a direct question like how much he had actually heard. He licked his lips nervously and captain zeroed in on the movement.

Oh right. He had a reason why he came here this night. And that reason made him sick now but Nyx had an actual obligation to survive and walk away.

Still not trusting himself with words, Nyx slowly pulled the lube bottle out of his pocket and threw it to the man.

Drautos caught it, clearly suspicious for a moment it took him to recognized what exactly he was holding. The next second he was a different person. His posture relaxed, lips curled in a smirk and murderous intent went away from his eyes leaving only dark anticipation behind.

“So you have finally decided.“

“Got tired of waiting,” Nyx said hoarsely, hoping he could pass for aroused because he was anything but. “You didn’t make a move.”

“Didn’t I?” Drautos stopped in front of Nyx, playing with a bottle in his hand before putting it in his own pocket.

He raised his hand to gently cup the side of Nyx’ face, sending the shiver down his spine. Not a good shiver at all.

“I though I was very clear about my intentions,” Drautos continued, caressing his neck and threading his fingers into the mass of hair on his nape, scratching his scalp a little. “The only way I could be more direct was if I’ve fucked you in front of all of the Glaives.”

Drautos suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it down, forcing Nyx to tilt his head back and expose his throat that got promptly attacked with tongue and teeth. Nyx gasped in shock. 

After intentionally sucking a mark under his chin, Drautos whispered directly into his ear: “I’ve imagined that many times.”

Nyx screwed his eyes shut. It was everything he wanted for them, hot and slightly rough inappropriate liaison, pushing at his buttons in all the right ways.

But the words about captain’s betrayal circled endlessly in his mind, leaving him horrified and appalled, chilled to the bones, full of questions and accusations.

“Nyx?” Drautos leaned back a bit, probably confused by his lack of reaction.

It was too late to play coy after months of deliberate flirting. He really had to do it then. There wasn’t anything he could do but go through motions as quickly as possible and leave. And if he wasn’t convincing enough, people were going to die, the King was going to die and they were going to loose a war.

Nyx felt an urge to laugh, he thought the worst thing that could happen tonight was a lonely jerk off at home. He wouldn’t laugh though, he couldn’t talk either so he smashed his lips against captain’s. The movement was clumsy but could probably read as desperate or playfully aggressive. Nyx would have been both if he didn’t hear his fucking mentor planning to kill his king.

Drautos grunted in surprise but quickly took control of the kiss, pushing Nyx backwards until he was firmly pressed against the wall with his massive form.

It was unfairly great kiss. It lasted and lasted, loosing some of the initial aggression to more sensual exploration and it was more than Nyx could take. This entire situation was more than he could take.

He had to escalate it, to keep it painful enough to remind himself whom exactly he was with and to finish it as quickly as possible.

Nyx bit down on the other’s lower lip. Not hard enough to bring out blood but enough to startle him back. He tried to answer the searching look with defiance not outright contempt and it seemed to be working if the appreciative hum he got was any indicator.

“You want to play it that way then,” Drautos said and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to the exact angle he wanted him to be, not really kissing him but violently claiming his mouth.

Nyx started fumbling with the man’s uniform, panicking a bit over where it was going. He got unwanted waves of heat washing over him but they were far from actual arousal, he really doubted he could get it up, having words about ruination of the city on the back of his mind on repeat. 

Drautos wasn’t wearing his shoulder guards or the cape but he had a sword on his side digging into Nyx’s hip. Nyx made sure not to go for it first, tugging at his red overcoat instead. Feeling the Glaive insignia pressed painfully between them and sharp edges of the medals of honor cut at his fingers. Nyx struggled with the desire to rip them off, of a person unworthy to wear them, but only tugged more insistently and felt a huff of laughter against his lips.

“There,” Drautos almost purred, making a quick work of his own buckles, shading the coat, his sword and opening his leather jerkin underneath.

Nys took a moment to breath and threw his head back against the wall unwilling and unable to hide the emotions on his face. 

There was a treasonous movement in the Glaive, if he got it right. It couldn’t be anything else. How far the disease had spread? How many were fooled into it? Was there anyone at all he could trust?

He felt lips on his throat again and strong fingers digging into his hips. Nyx exhaled shakily.

Could he maybe slid down and give him a blowjob. He wasn’t half bad it could be over really fast and his own nonexistent erection wouldn’t be an issue. But before he could make a move, he was turned around to face the wall with captain deftly taking off his uniform.

“You are awfully silent,” Drautos commented and before Nyx could come with anything to answer he heard a chuckle. “Have I finally found a way to shut you up?”

“I can shut up when my mouth is busy,” Nyx said still hoping to get away quicker but complied when he was urged to lift up his arms to slid away the t-shirt.

Was a king’s guard on the plot too? Could he go straight to the Amicitia family, the king’s shield? Nyx couldn’t imagine them betraying the King, but he thought as much about his captain just this morning.

“Yes, another time I’ll make sure of that,” Drautos said hoarsely, trailing big hot palms over Nyx’s naked back and sides. They were fucking huge, covering his heaving ribs, making him want to moan in frustration because it was too fucking good.

“Please,” Nyx bagged not sure what he is asking for, to end it or to actually start it. He rested his forearms and his forehead on the wall thankful for its coarse unforgiving texture in contrast to the touch more gentle than he would wish for. “Get on with it.” 

“Needy, I like it,” Drautos said and bit down at Nyx’s shoulder, working on the fastenings of his pants, sliding them down to his knees along with the underwear. 

“I hoped that you would come to me soon,” Drautos said, fumbling, probably getting out the lube. Nyx screwed up his lips. Of course, since you were planning for us to loose the war soon, he thought silently, biting down on his lips to prevent the words or groans from slipping out as there was a firm squeeze of his ass. 

Drautos probed at him with two fingers and when they easily slid inside with barely any resistance he bit of a curse.

“Did you… fuck,” he trailed off, mouthing at Nyx’s abused shoulder, stuffing another finger inside him, less cautious, causing a burn of a just too little too much stretching. “I wanted to fuck you since the very first day.”

Where you a traitor back then too? Nyx thought dizzily. There must have been a moment when Drautos got approached by the Empire. When they offered him something he wanted. Maybe if Nyx were there with him back then he could have been enough. Maybe just enough to pause and reconsider.

He was getting hard and stupid. He couldn’t help it. It felt so good that it shouldn’t have been so wrong.

The fingers twisted just the right way, preventing Nyx from fully stifling his groan. 

Maybe it was a big misunderstanding all along. Maybe Drautos was acting by the orders of the king only pretending to be a traitor to get information or something. Maybe he could just ignore it and pretend he actually came in five minutes later. 

The wave of shame and disgust at himself Nyx felt for thoughts like that made the hot moisture prickle at his eyes. But he couldn’t cry, same as he couldn’t walk away, he had no choice but to stay and endure it for this fucking country.

Drautos withdrawn his fingers positioning himself for entering and Nyx heard the voice inside his head “are you really enduring it, because you seem to enjoy it far too much for your whining”. 

Nyx almost sobbed with how good the first thrust was. No normal adjusting or stuff figuring out, it was just perfect from the get-go. He was hard as a rock and each next thrust pushing him into the wall was a hellish bliss. Nyx didn’t notice how his breaths were coming out accompanied with low guttural sounds until there were lips touching his ear again.

“I like how you sound. I want to hear more of it,” Drautos said and snapped his hips harder making Nyx cry out and claw the wall. “You like it like that? Fast and rough?”

“Yes,” Nyx exhaled, feeling like he was admitting to a crime. A sin. Sinking to the lowest low. 

He moved back, meeting the thrusts half way, making it faster and filthier with squelching sounds of the lube and their sweating bodies slapping against each other. And he couldn’t lie even to himself to say it was for anything but the release he craved beyond anything else.

Drautos cursed behind him and took control over their movements, grabbing Nyx by his hair with one hand and propping his hips with the other, making him arch and swear because the new angle was even better.

Nyx’s body was entirely at mercy of his captain and his mind was in chaos. Thoughts popped out at random and were quickly sucked away to the mad whirlpool of emotions.

This would probably become a public knowledge when he comes to the king.

Libertus would hate his guts.

What if his word wasn’t enough to weight against the renowned veteran.

It was the best fuck he ever had.

Nyx still remembered the feel of belonging he felt at his first warp training when captain said he was the most promising recruit he ever trained.

Captain’s movements became more powerful and more erratic as he was getting close. He let go of his strong grip and put his hands on the wall instead, trapping Nyx in, breathing hot and wet into his neck, as he came with a few final shoves and a long low grunt. 

Nyx trembled confused with a wild mix of things he was feeling hopping to get away soon. But Drautos wasn’t done yet. He wrapped one arm against Nyx’s waist, keeping him caged and supported and started jerking him off with his other one, kissing the junction of his neck in the tortuously tender way.

“Go on. Come for me, Nyx,” he ordered and Nyx obeyed, with orgasm hitting him so strongly he would have slid down to the floor if not for the secure embrace he was wrapped in.

Nyx actually sobbed.

Drautos shushed him and couldn’t seem to stop peppering his shoulders with light tender kisses. The kindness was so much more than aggression or dismission, those things Nyx could deal with.

Nyx squirmed away, untangling himself and starting on putting back his clothes. When he looked up, captain Drautos had the strangest expression he had ever seen. It was a small affectionate smile, making all the scars on his face stand out more but in a god way, like he would fight to protect whatever he was looking at.

Not like he was actually planning to destroy everything Nyx held dear.

They shared kiss, softer and slower than Nyx could take and he backed a few steps, hazy with the afterglow and hating himself almost as much as he hated the man in front of him. There were excuses about a need of a shower and the early rise for the shift tomorrow and a promise to do it again soon. Nyx finally slid behind the door to the corridor and hurried away, trying to figure out how could he get to speak to the King in the morning. 

Titus Drautos looked at the closed door with something bordering on regret, he trailed his fingers over his own lips and sighed, digging his communicator out of his pocket. Pushing a few familiar buttons he stated without preamble as soon as the connection went through:

“Change of plans. I was compromised.”


End file.
